A Bloody Secret
by xXxKimPossiblexXx
Summary: My 'first' KimxRon fanfic. Ron is dead... Kim is heartbroken and knows that he didn't die of natural causes. Will she and only she embark on a journey that will change her life and try to discover what really happend to Ron? Her true love? r
1. Sleep

**A bloody Secret – 1 - Sleep**

_Hi everyone! Wow, i can't believe that I got back into Kim Possible! I mean its **great**! And even better... i am suddently a huge KimxRon shipper... my bestfriend Aleego was liek, "WHAT?" rofl Course for all my buddies who are big DrakkenxShego shippers with, dont worrrrrryyyyy i still love them for evah! Their still my faviorte couple, probably of all time xD Oh besides HelgaxArnold from Hey Arnold, but nywayyyyy haha. _

_This story just for starters... its going to be sad,I mean, yeah its going to be 'scary' and, scary! lol ; You can all go thank teh wonderful **Jao** and her amazing KxRon fanfic called 'Paragon' hehehe xD i swear that story made me a kimxron shipper... a FANFIC! --faints-- ! xD You guys have to read it, i swear it will totally change you --cries because of what happened-- --whipes tears and continues to type--_

_I hope you all will enjoy this fanfic of mine. I will update when i can. School starts tomorrow, so yes i might be able to write on the weekends this winter, when i have **time**, going into 10th grade, i have to make sure my grades are good ! Thanks again for all my wonderful, i mean, beatiful, wonderful and the warmhearted readers who have been with me since DAY 1 on ... and read everything i wrote. --whipes tear of happyness--... "i love you guys!" I do! I will be updating my other DxS - fanfics - TT - Avatar - in the process of a new one, debating on it, - when i have time. They're always on my mind, and i always get new idea's, and I will finish them xD! Enjoy teh story guys, and please review ! They really brighten up my day... Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_

It's been a month since I heard his voice. Ron Stoppable's that is… My best friend. He's gone… and so am I. Days at school aren't like they use to be anymore… no, no their not. I dropped out, dropped out because of my depression over his death. My loss and his loss of life. My name is Kim. Kimberley Ann Possible and I use to save the world. That was, before he left me. Ron died trying to save me. I was stuck; in a burning building… he was my fireman… and he always will be. My life will never be the same, why the hell am I even writing this piece of shit!

Kim Possible pounded her fits on her forehead and crumpled the unfinished note that lay before and threw it into a trashcan that sat next to her desk. Tears burst out from her eyes as she dropped her head on the table and screamed in agony and anger.

"Why Ron! Why did you have to leave me, damit! Ron… I want you back! RON! RON, RON RON, RON!" Kim was getting hysterical.

Moments later her mother came rushing into her room and scooped her up into her open arms. Kim cried harder as her mother 'shushed' her tenderly and rubbed her back. "Its okay sweetie, its okay."

"N-no!" Kim cried into her mother shirt, "No, its _not_ okay mom… I-I miss him more than anything! N-no one has no idea how much he meaned to me!" Kim sobbed.

She raised her head and bit her lower lip as she searched her mother's expression. Her lower lip was quivering as she too started to cry. "I miss Ronald too sweetie, I really do. We have to move on though, you know that,"

"No!" Kim screamed and pushed her away. Grabbing her book bag that lay on her bed she hurried down the stairs and out into the night. Kim tripped on her way out and scrapped her knee. She let out a screech of pain and rolled onto her back. Seconds later her mother came hurrying out after her, and her husband following her. Kim pushed them both away as if she was crazy and going into a mental institution.

"Let me go, please! I, I beg of you both!"

"Come on Kim! You need some sleep! You haven't slept in a week, and we need to clean your knee!" Her father gritted his teeth as he pulled her into the house and sat her down in a chair. Once seated, Kim glanced around, noticing things that she never noticed before. Her large glassy eyes seemed to be fresh and clean as they saw splattered on the walls, what looked to be fresh blood. She let out a scream and fell back onto the floor.

"Kim!" Her mother gasped, and hurried over to her. Picking her up by under her arms, Kim struggled and kicked her bloody legs in the air.

"I swear, I'll run away! I will find Ron! He was kidnapped, damit! I k-know he was! I want him back! He didn't die in a fire!"

"James! Call 911, Kim is getting hysterical!"

"No!" Kim screamed, more tears flying out of her eyes. Her father nodded quickly and hurried to the living room to make the call. "I just want; I just want _my_ Ron back."

"_You're_ Ron?" Spoke two voices at the same time, two new bodies entered the room. Standing behind Kim's mother were her twin brothers, Jim and Tim.

"Go back up to your room boys, we're having some issues with Kimmie right now, please!"

Jim and Tim stood frozen as they watched their mature and almost an adult teenaged sister kick and fight for her life.

"Are you okay Kim?" Jim asked. There was softness and gentleness in his voice, which made Kim relax a bit.

"N-no! Mom and Dad are c-calling the police! Their going to send me to a m-m-mental hospital, no!" She screamed and grabbed onto her mother, crying harder.

Both boys gasped and ran over to their mother, tugging on her pants.

"Boys, go back up stairs, now!" She growled. Jim and Tim looked worried as they backed away. They had never heard their mother use that kind of tone of voice with them.

"W-we just want to be with Kim… please?" They asked almost in a begging tone, shivering in fear. Running out of the room, Mrs. Possible called back to them.

"Okay…fine, you can go upstairs with Kim. Help her into her bed, and no Kimmie, we're not sending you to a mental institution. We just want a doctor to come and … see if everything is okay."

"Liar!" Kim spat at her mother angrily and hurried up the stairs, her younger brothers at her feet. Stomping into her room she hopped onto her bed and burst into a batch of fresh new tears.

Jim and Tim just stood in the door way, watching their tired and pained sister moan and sob into her fluffy gray pillow.

"Kim?" Tim asked softly, making his way over to her bed, but Kim just waved her hand in his direction. "Go away, p-please, just let me be."

"C'mon, let's go build something to blow up the house with." Jim suggested, trying to make things better for the two of them and Tim nodded with a smile, and they left, leaving Kim alone with her sorrow and anger. Kim's eyes started to itch and her head started to ache as she slowly lifted her heavy head from her wet pillow and glanced at the photo that rested on the night table next to her bed. Snatching it off and cuddling it in her arms she rolled onto her back and held it above her face in the air.

"R-Ron! W-where are you!" She cried as she pulled the picture out from its glass case and kissed where Ron was standing. The picture was taken when they were graduating from 8th grade. Ron was on top of Kim, acting like a goof and pulling at her pointy graduation hat and Kim was scowling from the pain that she was receiving. Kim clamped her eyes shut and started to whisper his name out again and again, hoping just hoping that when she would daze off into her magical dreams, she would be with Ron again…

"Ron, could you please get off my back, it really hurts!" Snarled a younger and childish Kim Possible.

"Oh, sure Kim!" A younger and geeker looking Ron jumped off her back and patted her sore shoulders, "I mean I just can't believe this is the day we graduate from eight grade! Next year, one word, HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Ron, that's two words."

"Oh, yeah, my bad." Ron blushed, Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Hey," She started as they went for a walk through the park around Kim's school, "When is your Nana coming down, I mean, she is going to be here for Graduation, isn't she?"

Ron just shrugged and watched as a tiny squirrel dropped his nut and hurried into a tree to hide from him, "I really don't know. Nana and Mom have been fighting a lot, erm, KP,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't say anything, please."

"Oh! Don't worry Ron, I'll keep it safe, you know me, I can keep secrets safe."

"Thanks Kim," Ron smiled and put his hand back on her shoulder. Looking deep into her green eyes he gulped hard, and started to lean in, as if he was going to kiss her.

"R-Ron, wh-what are you,"

"Kids! Come on, their about to start the ceremony, come on!" Mrs. Possible was running down the steep grassy hill and then dragged them back up. Kim looked at Ron who was laughing, showing off his braces and Kim laughed too, showing off hers as well.

"I know we'll never forget this day, huh? You ready?" She asked as soon as they reached the top of the hill, adjusting Ron's graduation hat.

He nodded and scooped her into his arms, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Ron, you're crying?"

"No, um, just crying because I'm happy Kim… nothing big."

Kim tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "Okkkkay? I didn't know boys cry."

"Well, they do. Everyone dose, now c'mon!" Ron laughed and blushed as he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her to where their seats were, the ceremony was about to begin…

"Kim… Kim, wake up sweetheart, the doctor is here to check on you." Spoke her mother's voice, breaking Kim's dream as she shot up with a gasp in her bed and looked around. Standing at the end of her bed was a pudgy, short man. He had a short beard that was black and his eyes were shinning brightly. He set down is black leather brief case and smiled and walked over to where Kim was lying.

"Hello Ms. Possible, my name is Doctor Micworth, and I am going to just check your eyes and things like that. Just think of it as a little checkup. I am also going to give you some medication too make to feel a lot better and get some sleep."

"But I just had a nap,"

"Do _not_ argue with him Kim." Her father warned, his eyes were piercing down upon her. She gulped and slightly nodded her head.

"Open please… ah yes, I see, now the other one. Good! Now I will be checking your throat and your noise and, your skin."

"Excuse me?" Kim asked, in a confused tone.

"What the doctor means sweetie, is that he is going to check the skin on your arms, and your legs, to see if there are any signs that make it look like you were, um…"

"Trying to hurt yourself. Suicide is the word."

Kim's face went white and her eyes turned to dark slits, "That's bull,"

"Kimberly!" Her mother gasped, she never heard her daughter talk in such language.

"I never would hurt myself. Oh let me guess, you all expect to see burses and cuts, dry cuts and dry blood, ways for me to get to R-Ron! Is that it!" Kim cried, tears started to drip down her face again. Her mother grabbed a tissue and rocked her back and forth.

"Erm, not to be nosey, but who is _Ron_?" Doctor Micworth asked curiously. Kim's father dug his hands into her back pant pockets and made his way over to Kim's bed.

"Ron," he whispered, "Ron, was uh, Kim's best friend. He passed away recently… they were very close."

"We were more then close," Kim whispered, clamping her eyes shut and pulling her smooth legs up to her chest.

"I see. I am sorry to hear that Ms. Possible, now, may I finish my job?"

Kim hesitated for a minute and looked at both her parents. She then realized that the more she fought and the more she cried when they were around, it was just making them sadder and depressed to see _their _daughter in such pain and agony.

"Yes," Kim whispered, scooting her way over to him and letting him look at her arms and legs. "Everything okay?"

"Perfect!" The doctor smiled, "Now! I am going to recommend you take these pills Ms. Possible. Two times everyday. Once in the evening and once in the morning, I mean, ah yes I said it backwards, you know what I mean though."

Her father chuckled, trying to bring some happiness into the room as the doctor scribbled down the name of the pills and dose ect.

"Good, I'll be back Jane; I am going to get this prescription filled and ill bring home a pizza. Kim, would you like that?" Her dad asked, as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah-yeah that would be good… thanks."

An hour after the doctor left, Kim was still laying on her bed, tears flowing out of the corner of her eyes, not as much as before though. Her dry lips were moving ever so slightly and her hands were rested on her flat stomach. Her toes twitched through her white socks every couple of minutes.

"Ron… Ron… Ron… Ron…" She would repeat over and over again.

The sun was starting to set and her room was getting darker, but Kim didn't even notice. She knew that she would never see Ron again. She would only be able to feel him and hear his distant voice in her dreams, so she decided it was better than nothing. Rolling over to her side, she closed her eyes and moved them around in their sockets. That's when it hit Kim.

'Why did I see all that blood on the wall?' Kim thought as she sat up immediately, glancing at her door. It had given her chills. Jumping off her bed in her fighting position, she quietly slipped downstairs; making sure no one was there. Walking into the living room she studied hard at the white wall where she watched the blood flow and seep from the ceiling.

"I-I must have been hallucinating, I mean, I had to of been." She whispered to herself, as a hand touched her shoulder and she let out a scream, spinning around. Standing before her was Ron. His face was black and blue. His hair was wet and tears were streaming down his light blue face. She had never seen him like this before; she had never seen him, _dead._

"Hi Kim…it's me." He whispered reaching out to stroke the side of her face, but her body collapsed before he could even touch her.

Wandering around upstairs, Kim's mother got worried when she found that her daughter wasn't anywhere to be seen. She was bringing her a slice of pizza.

"James, I can't find," She screamed and hurried back downstairs, only to find her daughters limp body in the next room. "James!" She cried, her husband appeared a second later.

"Kim!" They both gasped in horror as he picked his daughter up and carried her over to the living room sofa.

"I need you to get some water, fast!" He instructed, Kim's mother then hurried out of the room and came back in a moment later with a moist rag for her daughter's forehead.

"S-she fainted, right?" She asked, out of breath.

Her husband nodded and rubbed his aching forehead. "I don't know what we're going to do with her. I mean, it's been a month since…you know."

"Ronald's death, yes, but… she is tearing herself apart! She is tearing this whole family apart James! Why do you think she fainted, do you think she saw something?" Her mother cried and hugged her husband as they watched their daughter sleep.

"It's what she needs most." She whispered, stroking some hair out of Kim's closed eyes.

"Huh?"

"Sleep, James… sleep. That's what she needs."

"Oh, right. You go; I think I'm going to watch over Kim for a while." He instructed as his wife kissed her daughters head and left the room quietly, taking the damp rag with her.

"Kim… my little Kimmie cup… I promise we'll get you better… I _promise_." Her father whispered as he too leaned down and kissed her forehead. Picking up his paper that he was reading he slumped back into his chair and started to read, keeping his eyes on his daughter, watching her every breath as she slept. Little did he know that when Kim would wake up, she would embark on a journey that would change her life, forever…


	2. Determination

**A bloody Secret – 2 – Determination**

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far! I know you're all enjoying the story that is making me happy! Today i started 10th grade! Wow, it was... great! xD We got out early, and i started this chapter last night, and just something inside of me is bursting with excitement to update, so here you go! Review, and I'll see what i can about updating --dont worry i will xP--

* * *

"Kim… you know we're going to be best friends forever? Kim, wake up!"

Kim shot up straight and found herself looking directly at Ron. She was back in school, in Mr. Barkin's History class, and seemed to of dozed off.

"Ron, w-where are we, I mean what page?"

"Possible!" Snorted Mr. Barkin from the front of the class, several of Kim's school mates turned around and giggled silently at her. She blushed and pushed some hair behind her left ear.

"Sorry Mr. B. I must have dozed off for a couple of minutes! What page are we on again, heh."

"Page 91, and _please_ pay attention! Now, where we're we, ah yes… Barbra could you please answer my question about the Civil War?"

As Kim's teacher started back up on teaching the class, Kim noticed that out of the corner of her eyes, Ron was watching her with this dazed look upon his face. His blonde hair all over the place and his tongue sticking out, he looked as if he was on drugs.

"Err, Ron… you alright?" Kim whispered, barely cracking a smile. She waved her hand in front of his face as he came back to life.

"Yeah, sorry about that KP. I was just, uh, watching something out the window." Ron blushed and flipping his pages violently in his dirty text book. Kim raised an eyebrow and turned her head. There was no window, just a blank white wall with a poster about Louis and Clark on it.

"Ron you're really,"

"Stoppable and Possible! This is the last time I am going to ask you both to pay attention! No, you know what! I am going to give you both detentions! Today, after school. I hope you don't have any plans because you do now, and their with me!"

Kim growled and threw her head back in anger and embarrassment. It was her first year in high school and already she had gotten her first detention. Ron didn't look mused at all; he just yawned and cracked a smile. Rufus started to stir in his jean pocket of his pants and popped his head out with a yawn.

"Go back to sleep buddy, lunch is _next_ period. Oh and we both got detention, sweet huh?" Ron chuckled as his tiny naked pet squeaked with excitement and dug his way back into his territory.

"Ron, I don't know how you can be excited about detention, I mean that dose go on your record."

"Oh come on Kim! Live a little bit! Anyway, the class will be over in,"

Ron couldn't finish his lines, for the loud and angry school bell rang and they fled out of the room before their teacher could catch them.

"Whew!" Ron smiled and whipping his moist forehead from sweat, "We're free from Barkin. Man, I swear that dude eats nails for breakfast, you know?"

"Mmmm, yeah I know." Kim giggled as she blushed and started back to her locker. Boys, handsome Jocks with swift haircuts and bright teeth and beady eyes watched her with winks and grabs as she passed them. She scowled at them all angrily and stood behind Ron for perfection.

"Oh, the boys starting to get to you, huh? Hahaha." Ron laughed as Kim gulped and buried her head into his back. Rufus squeaked sharply in Ron's pocket as he started to fall into his locker, Kim grabbed his shirt as his save.

"Yeah, they're Ron. Gosh, it's so annoying! Plus it's rude. Oh well, I guess this is what you get when you put a pretty girl in a high school full of horny boys."

Ron snorted with laughter and opened up his locker. "Alright KP!" He squealed.

"What? What?"

"We're locker buddies! Boo-yah! Let me see what you did with your space, it bet its," A second later, Kim twirled around in a circle and unlocked her locker. She let out a giggle as Ron's tiny jaw dropped. Rufus had poked his eyes out of his owners pocket and fainted. Kim's locker was simply perfect. There was a large gray computer screen on the first shelf with the 'computer' itself resting on its side underneath. Pens and pencils rested nicely in order on the sides of her door and taped with a 'WANTED' picture on the other side, were Kim and Ron's two most devious villains. Doctor Drakken and Shego.

"Let me see your'se!" Kim squealed.

"Uh, m-mine? Oh Kim I really don't know if you want too, I mean it's kind of messy? Yeah! Messy!"

Kim just glanced him an odd look as he sighed and opened the silver door. Several papers flew out and landed gently on the floor. Ron's books, which looked to be half eaten, pens, pencils, colored pencils and his cell phone were nearly all hanging out.

"Rooon?" Kim scowled, raising both of her eyebrows at the same time. Ron blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh what ever. It looks nice. Anyway, oh before we hit Math, I wanted to ask you something?"

"Shoot away Kim."

Kim bit her lower lip as she grabbed her Math textbook and floppy handbook and hurried off to class, by Ronald's side.

"When you woke me up in History, you said you think we'll be friends forever?"

Ron nodded and scratched his chest. They hurried up the brick stairs passing juniors and seniors like crazy.

"I think we will be."

"Me too… oh great, where is Math class again?"

Kim thought for a moment, she had forgotten as well. Reaching down into her skirt pocket, she whipped out a crumpled map and searched it quickly.

"This way!" Kim cried, grabbing Ron's hand as they hurried down the hall, looking like the new hottest couple out of _**People** _magazine.

Kim's head was feeling as if something had taken a heavy hammer and pounded in the back. Groaning and rubbing her eyes, she sat up the best she could, and coughed a bit. 'A-another dream?' She thought to herself. No one was in the room with her. She was back upstairs, in her bed.

Yawning twice she flicked on a light on the nightstand, Kim sighed and whimpered. Her lips were dry and her tongue was coated with her bad breath. She needed to brush her teeth.

Entering her bathroom, she stretched and drooped her head, wishing Ron was with her right now.

"Oh Ron, how long can I go on like this. You have no idea how much I want you back… oh please, _come back to me_… I'm not one with out you, oh Ronald."

The next morning Kim looked like a zombie. Her eyes had dark and ghostly circled rings underneath them, her breath smelled and her hair hadn't been brushed for days. Flicking on the TV, she turned to channel six.

"So Yes Cynthia lets hope the Hurricane dose stop soon, whew!" Laughed a man who was resting his hand on his assistant's leg.

"Yes, So! That's all we have for now folks, but here is the update on the MISSING, off to you Roxanne!" Cynthia, Kim's favorite news reporter reported as the camera faded out and a moment later a new lady was standing in front of the camera, her curly black hair up in a bun and her hazel eyes glowing mysteriously.

"Thanks Cyn! Now, today in Lower Middleton, it has been a solid month since the 18 year old graduate of Middleton High, Ronald Stoppable has gone missing! He disappeared after being brought to the Middleton Jeff hospital with burns from his rescue from the fire he was in…"

Kim closed her eyes and tried not to start screaming and getting hysterical. She couldn't help to start crying and letting out a whimper, now and then. Rolling on her side, her body hit the controller and the volume shot up.

"If you have seen this boy, _please_ contact the police immediately… thank you."

A picture of Ron's face was being shone on the television. Kim shivered and screamed, "No!" Squirming, she dared not to look but she could not help it. Her eyes starting to crack open, they then darted to the screen and froze. Ron was looking at her. His warm and soft hazel eyes were shinning, that wasn't a picture that _was_ Ron! His lips at the corners were quivering slightly; he was trying to hold back his laugh.

Whipping off the covers of her bed, exposing her body, Kim jumped to the TV and pounded her fists on the top.

"I'm coming… I have to…"

Kim's eyes were now on fire. She was no longer depressed, she was furious. She knew that he didn't die of natural causes, she could _feel _it. In her mind and in her heart she could feel it, and she could feel him, reaching out to her. Crying for help. Kim was a hero, and it was time for her to be Ron's hero once more. She knew that her life might be taken away as well, but she was determined to do what ever she could to set him free, and find the **_real _**truth.


	3. The Whistle

**A bloody Secret – 3 – The whistle **

Hey guys! Wow, thanks for so many reviews! Happy to hear you're all likening this story. School has been awesome so far this year! I'm really loving it! xD I'll update this soon, maybe next weekend or during the middle of next week I'll start typing the next chapter. If you have any ideas or predictions about this, please let me know… mwah!

* * *

"Mother… Father…"

Kim had come back downstairs for the first time in two whole days. She could not find her parents. They were not anywhere to be seen in the house, and her brothers were out as well. Searching in the kitchen and the basement, living room and garage, they were gone.

"Fine then, since no one is home I'll just go out and get my supplies myself!"

Running back upstairs she slammed her door shut and looked around. Kim looked absolutely insane! Kicking open her closet doors she pushed all of her teensy bob clothes to the other end and dragged out a skin tight black outfit, made just for fighting.

"Y-ouch!" Kim screamed as she tugged and grabbed at her coral colored hair, as the teeth of her comb danced their way through her knots. "Little, evil, argh!"

After that was done, Kim checked her closet once more and found her heavy and buckle up to the thigh steal toed combat boots.

"Sexy." She purred, admiring herself in the mirror, heading back to the bathroom. Whipping on some _Vamp_ shade of lip-gloss and black liquid eye liner on her upper lids she turned off all the lights in her room and locked her door.

'All I have to do is wait… here, until my parents come home and after they go to sleep, I am on my way to find Ron.' She thought deviously, walking around in circles, she was already bored. Her heart was pounded in her chest like thunder in a heavy, wild storm.

"Relax Kim, you'll find him… just _relax_." She told herself as she lifted her pale hands up to her upper chest, it was bare. "… Necklace!" She gasped as she hurried to her closet and started going nuts.

"W-where are you!" She cried, pulling down boxes and games, shoes and old clothing in her closet on the upper shelf. Kim let out a frustrated scream and then something fell on her head and landed in her hands. Her fingers trembled as she started to open the box, she clamed her eyes shut and bit her lips.

Dropping the shiny boxes top, Kim slipped her fingers in the tiny box and soon, flowing through her fingers, was a silver chain and a tiny slender whistle slung at the end.

Throwing the now empty box down on the ground Kim was too mesmerized by the necklace to be distracted by anything else. Running her fingers over the silver and smooth rectangular whistle she brought it up to her lips and kissed it. Bending over, Kim burst into heavy tears. Holding it like a new born baby, Kim sobbed and cried into the whistle.

When Kim had turned sixteen it was one of Ron's gifts to her. She loved it most of all, out of all her presents that she received that day. This one was the closet to her heart.

"Oh mom, do you think Ron will be here soon?" Kim asked jumping up and down on her bed, letting out a squeal.

"Course dear, you know he practically lives here. Just relax, and stop jumping on the bed, you'll break it and then where will you be sleeping. I'll send you in with your brothers."

"Er, no thanks mom, the tweebs are two nerdy for me." Kim snarled in disgust and jumping off the bed, landing on her feet and kicking the air with a smile.

"Hey," twin voices called a moment later down from the hall, "We heard that."

Kim stuck her tongue out at them as they entered her room. "Mom, how come Kim gets such big birthday parties and we don't get anything."

Mrs. Possible chuckled and patted both of her sons on the top of their spiky brown hairs and left the room. They turned their heads in Kim's direction; she was smiling and pulling her auburn hair up in a high pony tail.

"Go downstairs and see if Ron is here, okay?" She asked, they both shrugged and left the room. Today Kim had turned sixteen. She was _so_ excited! Her heart was racing as fast as possible and so were her feet across the floor in her home.

"I'm turning sixteen, I'm turning sixteen!" She sang like a little girl as she danced down the stairs and into her fathers arms. Kissing her on forehead and squeezing her tight he let her go and slipped a slender present under her arms. Kim blushed and started at the paper.

"Wait until after cake." He winked and she nodded. Placing her fathers half wrapped gift with the others that she had received in the mail and from her family in the kitchen, she heard a knock at the door and screamed.

"Kim! You alright honey!" Her mother cried hurrying into the hall looking for her screaming daughter.

"Yeah! Ron's here!" Kim cried, ripping the door open and jumping on Ron as if he was sugar and she was an ant.

"H-Hey Kim!" He laughed as he hugged her and spun her around; they looked like they were dating.

"Hey Ron! Oh thanks for coming, wow I was so scared you wouldn't show up."

"Nah." He winked and punched her playfully in the side of the arm. Kim giggled and hugged him again.

"Can we eat now? We're starving!" Jim cried walking past them both trying to find his parents.

"Yeah, sure I guess we can, now that Ron's here." Kim smiled as Ron placed his two presents into Kim's open hands. She squealed a high pitch squeal and flew into the kitchen.

They had a nice meal and when everyone was done eating Kim was aloud to open her gifts. Her mother and father gave her loads of money, jewelry, and the promise that she would get a car as soon as she got her license. Kim was blown away, she could not stop freaking out with excitement. Next, Jim and Tim had made a robot for her that would do up to eighteen chores that she told it to do.

'What could be better?' She thought, rolling her eyes with a wide smile when they weren't looking.

"What about you Ron?" Kim whispered, she was looking at him in a way he had never seen before. Her hair flowing over her shoulders, her magical green eyes shinning like the stars in the sky, and her lips coated in fresh lip-gloss.

"Uh, here you go!"

Rufus had jumped out from Ron's pocket and placed a tiny chunk of cheese in Kim's hand; she laughed and kissed his tiny bald head. Ron's _first_ gift was three hundred dollars to spend at the mall, she nearly fainted. His _second_ gift to her was from both himself and Wade. Their computer buddy who hooked them up with the Villains when needed to go on a mission. There were five new tiny gadgets that laid before her. Each one seemed dangerous so Ron decided _not_ to touch them.

"Thanks so much Ron! I will have to thank Wade too! Wow, just wow! Thank you everyone for a great birthday and making this day the best it can be!" Kim cried as her family smiled and patted her on the shoulders. Kim's parents gave her a kiss and started to leave the table. Jim and Tim were made to help clean up, since it was Kim's birthday, she and Ron had the night to go out and see a movie.

"I hope you had a nice birthday." Ron smiled walking by Kim's side an hour later after the party.

"Totally! It was great… it would of sucked if you weren't there though."

Ron smiled and blushed. Kim did the same.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" He asked as Kim stepped down to tie her shoe lace that unraveled itself.

"I dunno… want to see Charlie's Angels?"

Ron got a daze in his eyes and Kim snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Hel_lo_, Ron in there,nywhere?"

"Oh right, sorry. I was just thinking of Camerion Diaz looking fine in a bikini."

Kim rolled her eyes and spat, "Oh please, you think _she_ is attractive, you have got to be kidding me."

"I'm a natural fifteen year old boy Kim; I'm supposed to think stuff like that." Ron laughed, Rufus nodded his head. He was sitting on Ron's left shoulder, enjoying the hilarious conversation."

"I don't know. Models really get under my skin. Their perfect hair, their perfect figure, I _wish _I was like them." Kim mumbled, her head dropping a bit. "Bonnie probably will end up as a model."

Ron screamed with laugher, along with Rufus. Kim cracked a smile and let out a tiny giggle. "I didn't mean it to be so funny."

"Kim, that's just it. You're the model,_ not_ her!"

"So, you're laughing at me?" Kim judged, raising an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"No, no, no. It's Bonnie KP! She is a mega bitch, and like… she could never be a model, because like,"

"You don't know what you're saying do you?" Kim asked as Ron started to stutter, sitting down on a street bench.

"I do! I seriously do!"

"He dose!" Rufus squeaked, winking at Kim, she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Listen, Kim. Most models are nice girls. They got great bodies, excellent hair, but they don't smile."

"So? Another reason Bonnie could be a model, she doesn't smile."

"But you do! Kim listen, you're beautiful and you know it, Rufus even knows it,"

Kim laughed, tucking hair behind her ears, "And you don't have to be a model to get guys eyes. Bonnie is a brat and even if she has a nice body, she doesn't have a nice attitude, and trust _me_, I'm a guy and I know what other guys like. And they like girls with nice attitudes… and girls who aren't afraid to show them their real side. Bonnie Is fake, you know it, I know it, and Rufus knows it! Don't sweat it KP, you'll get a boyfriend! And someday… yeah, someday I'll get a girlfriend!"

A second later Kim had jumped into a romantic position with Ron again. Her arms were wrapped around his body and she buried her head in his neck. Rufus squeaked before she leapt and jumped to his pocket, leaving them alone. Ron's fingers were tapping up and down on her back, as if he was tapping the rhythm of a song.

"Ron, I _would_ die without you in my life…"

"I would die too Kim… I would die too."

"Never leave me, okay?" She sniffed. She was crying. Kim loved Ron; she loved him like she never had loved him before.

After a solid two minutes of body holding and sniffing and crying with happiness Kim broke away and giggled. She was terribly embarrassed, but Ron was cool with it. Starting on her way again and getting up from the bench, Ron grabbed her hand and stopped her. She couldn't breath; their hands were clamed in each others grip.

"There's one more thing I want to give you tonight… please?"

Kim turned around and nodded. Ron let go and dug deep down into his pocket, pulling out the tiny box with the whistle tucked inside of it.

"What is,"

"Shhh, just open it." Ron smiled and stood up, both their eyes on the sealed box that laid in Kim's hands. Pulling off the top, Kim gasped and her eyes bulged out of her head. Swimming in cotton which laid in the tiny box was a necklace with a silver and beautiful, crystal shinning, whistle.

"R-Ron… I'm… speechless." She whispered, she couldn't speak. Her mouth had gone dry. Ron's lips curved up in a smiling position and he plucked it out of the box, Kim turned around, pulling her hair down to one shoulder. Placing it around her neck and locking the clasp, Ron whispered in her ear in a romantic and truthful tone, "**_When ever you blow this whistle Kim, I'll come to you_**."

"Wh-where am I?" Kim whispered as she pulled her heavy head up from her crossed arms. Her silver whistle fell on the floor next to her boots. She was still in her room. She had fallen off to sleep again. Glancing around, Kim popped her head out of the door and checked the first floor again.

Slamming her door shut she walked back into the bathroom and examined her face in the mirror. Her family still wasn't home. 'Where could they be… wait, who cares?' She thought bitterly. Kim's eyes were puffy and her nose was red, from all the crying she had done.

"Beep, Beep…BEEP!"

Kim froze and the hair on her neck stood straight up. Her Kimmunicator was going off! She hadn't seen or talked to Wade over that device in ages. What could he be bothering her about now?

Hurrying out of the bathroom, Kim followed the fast and heat racing noise; it was in her backpack which lay in the far corner of her dark closet.

"…Wade?" She whispered, her cheeks flushed from all this excitement. The screen was fuzzy for a couple of moments and then a familiar face showed.

"Hi Kim."

It _was_ Wade. He looked the same since the last time she'd talked to him. He was tapping his fingers together slightly and started to blush.

"W-wow Wade… I never thought I'd talk to you again. How have you been?"

"How have _you_ been, Kim?" Wade asked, leaning a bit closer to the screen.

"Uh, well," Kim was trying so very hard to hold back her tears, but she couldn't help it. "O-Oh W-W-a-d-e I miss him s-o-o-o much!" She balled.

Wades lips turned to an uneasy frown and he touched the screen, reaching out to her, she did the same to him.

"I didn't mean to upset you, you know? It's been a month since we talked, and a month since… well, you know."

"Y-yeah, I know." Kim sniffed, grabbing a tissue.

"How is your family, taking all of this?" Wade asked companionably.

"The twins don't even really notice, and my mom and d-dad, urgh, I really don't know!" Kim sputtered, "They want me to get over it so badly, and I can't. You just _don't_ get over stuff like this Wade! You don't!"

Wade nodded and his computer next to him started beeping, "Oh, hold on Kim." Swiveling his chair around in a circle he started to type on the other pc and a second later the printer started shooting out long sheets of printed paper.

"Talking to your internet buddies?" Kim smiled.

"Nah, actually, it's about the reason I called, well… the _second_ reason I called."

"Excuse me?" Kim sniffed again, whipping away a new tear.

"After Ron's _disappearance_, I started to believe that he didn't die in a fire, Kim,"

"You don't?" She asked, smiling a bit, she felt the same exact same way.

"Yeah I didn't. So … I have been looking into what could have happened to Ron. It's been a month since I started this and I have found a lot Kim. What I am going to tell you, it's going to upset you. Okay?"

Kim sat up straight and nodded, and blew her nose real fast

"If my calculations are correct, Ron was murdered. There was a body found, Male, age seventeen, blonde hair and hazel eyes at the creek a week ago."

Kim blinked her eyes twice and burst into tears. She let out a wail into her pillow and kicked her bed. She started to scream, "Damn you to hell!" Wade covered his ears, he was getting chills.

"Kim, relax, … you have to except the fact that,"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I know Ron isn't murdered! Okay! I know he isn't dead, oh my gosh, they just had his picture on T.V. yesterday!" Kim was getting hysterical, "If it _was_ him, then wouldn't they have confirmed that it was his body and get a funeral for him!"

"Kim, I am going to hang up, you're scaring me."

"Don't you dare!" Kim growled, pointing a finger at the screen of her Kimmunicator. Wade shivered and nodded his head in the 'okay I wont,' way.

"I don't believe its him, Wade. I don't… I don't… I don't. Look at my outfit! Look how I'm dressed! Before you called I was going to wait until darkness tonight and try to go out and find him! I believe Ron is still alive! I saw him Wade! I _saw_ him!"

"Where did you see him, Kim?" Wade asked, his eyes on her every move.

"I saw him in my living room! A-and he was, blue!"

"Drakken blue?" Wade asked.

Kim shook her head, "God no, _not_ like Drakken. His face was brused and had this grayish tone to it. It was weird Wade. His clothes were ripped and he seemed to be glowing and … oh my god…" Kim's face went white and her eyes started to go backwards, Wade got sick to his stomach, he hated seeing only the _white _in people's eyes. "Kim!"

"Wade… I think I'm seeing the dead. Ron, w-was… _dead_! Oh my god! I saw a ghost!" Tears formed in Kim's eyes, and slowly ran down her cheeks before she could even blink.

"You're not seeing the dead Kim, you're just very tired and need something to eat, and a good nights rest."

"Double S, Wade!" Kim snarled at him,

"Excuse me?" Wade asked, raising and eyebrow at her.

"Screw sleep! Double S! And yes, I _am _seeing Ghosts!"

"I totally think you should talk to your mother about this Kim, I mean this is major."

Kim was drifting off into her own little world. She couldn't hear Wades voice anymore, all she could hear were the words that were being said throughout her very own mind. 'You have to find Ron, he is alive, and you know it. He is reaching out to you, and you have to reach out too and pull him in."

"I-I have to go Wade, Ron needs me!"

"Wait!" Wade called waving his hands at the screen, trying to grab her attention.

"What?" She asked, in a agitated tone.

"… Go down to the city morgue tomorrow, and at least see if that's Ron's body. Do you want me to meet you there?"

Kim didn't speak. Her eyes filled with warmth and when she looked at Wade, she got the same feeling that she got when she saw Ron's ghostly body floating before her. He was trying to reach out to her as well.

"Course Wade… of course. Meet me there around eleven, then I can show you that its _not_ Ron's body… its some one else's."

She flipped off the Kimmunicator, whipped her eyes and walked back to the mirror. 'Looks like you're not going out tonight is it? No bad guys to fight, no Ron to hang out with,' spoke a truthful voice in her mind, as she glanced at her _tired _reflection.

"Guess you're right. The best thing for me to do is go rent a movie and get some sleep." And that's exactly what she did.


	4. Middleton Movies

**A bloody Secret – 4 – Middleton Movies**

_Omgggggg! I can NOT believe I am updating! I mean wow its been soooooo damn long since I have updated! Yeah! Okay, let me start off and say I have not forgotten about you guys and my stories. I just haven't been wanting to write… okay I take that back, I do think about writing, a lot… I just am still stuck and I feel that I am out of idea's. I know that's not true and I have to dig deep to find them, but I am going through a lot right now because… just because. Heh. Nyway, please review if you read … and yes! ENJOY!_

It was nearly seven thirty before Kim drove herself down to '_Middleton Movies_', and started searching.

A tiny bell above her rang as she pushed open the doors and walked inside. The young man behind the counter who kept his eyes on her, purred as she walked by. She glanced him a look and groaned.

'Oh get lost.' She thought to self as she stood up straight and slowly walked down the isles, glancing at all different movie boxes.

'_Gone with the Wind_,' '_Annie_,' '_The Passion of the Christ,'_ read several boxes that seemed to of caught her attention.

"Wait, I don't want any of these. Their all _tear jerker's,_ something I don't need to see" Kim mumbled to herself quietly as she headed down the romance section. "Nope… Nope… Nope…_'Bras and Flying thong's'_?" She read sarcastically and placed it back on the shelf, "Forget it."

Holding the dusty movie boxes that seemed of interest to her when she arrived, Kim went to the front desk and asked if there was a bathroom that she could use.

"Yeah, right back there, past the Horror section." He winked.

"Right, thanks."

"Hey red haired girl!" He called as Kim spun around. He sucked the old gummy bear pieces out of his teeth and spat them down by his feet, "You wannah, go out with me sometime, I mean like to the movies."

"S-sorry." Kim stuttered, her cheeks were getting red. The young man's voice sounded a bit like Ron's.

"So that's a yes?" He smiled.

"N-no! I'm just so sorry, but I can't! Thanks for the directions." Kim's voice stopped dead as she was pushed to the ground. Dust flooded her nose and eventually her lungs. She began to cough and open her eyes to find only the nastiest girl in school standing on top of her.

"Kim Possible!" Bonnie Rockweller scowled, Kim narrowed her eyebrows. "Nice job on bumping into me. I mean, could you be any blinder?"

Kim rubbed the back of her head and clamped her eyes shut.

'This just isn't happening!' She thought to herself in a miserably and pushed up off the ground.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Bonnie sneered; several girls behind her giggled evilly and whipped their golden hair behind their shoulders. Kim's chapped lips stayed shut as she studied her enemies' closely.

Bonnie Rockweller was just as tall as Kim and was at the very top of the cheerleading squad. Her skin was cinnamon tanned, and her straight, layered hair, was dark brown.

"Sorry, Bonnie. It's really _great_ to see you again!" Kim spat as nice as she possibly could through her teeth. "I guess you're not taking Ron's disappearance seriously. I can tell by your nasty attidude."

Bonnie threw her oval shaped head back and let out a cackle.

"Since you've left school, you're still _so_ funny, Kim! I mean c'mon, do you actually think that I care about that, what did they call him, oh yes… pink _sloth_? I know it's been hard for you and you're little 'perfect' family Kim, but you just,"

"I just what?" Kim asked angrily. Her eyes were filling with fresh tears and her sweaty palms were clenched tightly together. Bonnie glanced over both shoulders and her posse stepped back as she stepped foreword.

"_Get over it, because he's never coming back. You're doing all this upset to yourself and to us at school, and we're **sick** of it_," Bonnie sneered, her face so close that she could feel her opponents breath on her touched up cheeks. "_and I'm sick of you_".

Bonnie was done and she knew Kim was done too. Kim could not believe what had just happened. Everywhere she was going trouble was accruing. Her mind was filled with angst and violent thoughts. She wanted to die, just leave it all. Life was just so horrible without him.

"…Hey." Whispered a voice from behind her. Kim opened her teary eyes and slowly turned around. It was the boy from the register. He had open arms and he looked like he wanted to give Kim a hug.

"I won't hug you. I don't know you."

"Fine," he groaned and blushed, his arms dropping to his sides. Kim started to rub her arms and look bashfully at the people around her. She felt so embarrassed.

"Girl from school? What grade you in?" He asked scratching the back of his dirty neck.

"Bitch,from school is more like it." Kim sighed, whipping away her tears. "I'm a senior… at Middleton High."

"Really? Wow that's great, I just moved here. I'm from Washington DC; I'm starting next Tuesday at Middleton High."

"Cool." Kim muttered. She really didn't care if he went to her school or not, she was to busy focused on what had just happened with Bonnie.

"You must be Kim; I'm Ryder, Ryder McKenzie."

Kim smiled shyly and studied his looks.

'Get yourself a bath and you'll look not so bad, Mr. McKenzie.' She thought to self as she imaged throwing him into a large bath of soap and water and making him squeaky clean. Ryder's hair was spiked with a few red highlights. His nose was pierced and it looked to be infected. His eyes had heavy dark circles underneath them. Kim wanted to help him shape up, bad.

"You're right." Kim nodded after checking him out a bit, "I am Kim. Kim Possible. I'm sure you've heard of me, teen hero?"

Ryder's eyes looked up for a moment and then fell back on Kim's.

"Nope. Sorry."

Kim's lips turned to a frown; she thought everyone knew who she was, "Oh. Well, now you do, aha."

"I'm sorry that girl attacked you like that, she didn't seem very nice and"

"D-don't mention it,"

"Still,"

"Seriously," Kim moaned, rubbing her forehead, she just wanted to escape from it all, "_Don't_ mention it."

Ryder blushed again and nodded, "Hey! Want me to help you find a good movie?"

Kim sighed and shot him a glance. How could she say no? She needed some company, and she wasn't going to turn this offer down. Kim smiled and nodded.

"Sure! What the hell."

"Awesome!" He smiled clapping his hands together making a smacking sound. "What type of movie do you think you'd be interested in?"

Kim rubbed her bare arms; she couldn't make up her mind. "Uhm, I am not sure. Something that's not going to make me cry, that's for sure."

"Okay, then we'll skip the same movies… Hey, have you seen Se7en? This movie is so great! Its sick, and I just…" Ryder stopped talking, Kim had her arms crossed and was shaking her head. "Moving on then… Oh! Now, if you don't rent this movie, then you'll really be making _my_ night miserable, because I'm running out of ideas."

"Show me."

Ryder waved a dirty, dusty, and ripped corner box, The Phantom of the Opera.

"Everyone loves a good musical!" Ryder smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Kim stared at him and the dusty movie cover for a second and mashed her dry lips together. 'But it's a sad movie! The beautiful girl, Christine leaves the poor, depressed and lonely phantom, Erik to be with that ass Roul! I don't…stop Kim, just get the damn thing and get out of here before some other villain pops their head in and wants to verbal fight.' She thought and nodded her head.

"Great, c'mon I'll rent you out." Ryder ordered as they headed back up to the front desk where they exchanged phone numbers and Kim paid for the movie.

"Its due back, uh… let me check."

Kim smiled and thought, 'He's not such a bad guy after all.'

Ryder popped his head up out from behind the dirty counter and chuckled. "You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"Keep it."

"Pardon?" Kim asked, she didn't understand what he was saying.

"I want you to hold onto it until you want to return it. It sounds like you're going through enough stress already, so don't worry yourself on returning a movie and then having it go late if you don't return it."

Kim was so thankful. "Oh! Oh, Ryder thanks so much! Don't worry, I'll return this when I can! I'll see you when you get to school… er, bye!"

"Bye." Ryder whispered and watched her happily walk out the door as it tipped a tiny bell above her and it dinged loudly.


End file.
